


Potions After Hours

by thesilverdoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, PWP, Porn with some plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, no underage stuff, seventh year at hogwarts where you're 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverdoe/pseuds/thesilverdoe
Summary: After another letter received that you will be serving detention with professor Snape for no reason, you've become infuriated and it's time to tell him off. Things don't exactly go as expected.





	Potions After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Dear God, sorry this is so long for a pwp. Hope you enjoy. I've been meaning to write a Snape smut for freaking years and actually got to doing it.

You stared at the door of Professor Severus Snape’s classroom, wondering what had gotten you into detention this time. Over the years, you had been a relatively obedient student; you had only received detention a handful of times in all of your seven years at Hogwarts, but suddenly you had found yourself in detention with Snape for the third time in two weeks. Actually, these past two months you had been finding yourself in Snape’s office after hours cleaning, organizing, or performing some other kind of mundane task. The first two detentions were, granted, justified; sometimes you just didn’t know when to keep your mouth shut. As for the rest, however, you had received detention for arbitrary reasons and it was getting on your nerves.

You knocked on the old wood, and the door opened itself up. You let yourself in, and sitting at his desk was Snape, grading papers. Without even a glance up at you, he spoke: 

“You are to clean the cauldrons and take inventory of as many potion ingredients on the shelves for two hours.” He said this with a domineering tone.

“Before I begin, Professor, I would like to know why I’m serving detention?” you asked.

Snape looked up from a paper that was redder than parchment colored. He set down his quill. “So, the cauldron that just so happened to explode in the face of your rival in class this morning was not you, then?”

“Please excuse me, Professor,” you replied, trying not to sound as snappy as you felt. “But their cauldron also spilled its contents on myself, as well as other students from my house, you were there. My group’s desk is right next to theirs.”

“I do not excuse you, and I don’t care. Get to work.”

“Professor Snape, this is completely unfair!” You protested. The moment your outburst was spoken, you’d wish you hadn’t said anything at all, but it was too late.

Snape removed himself from his desk, crossed the room, and stopped mere inches from your person. You found yourself cornered, backed up against one of his many potions shelves that lined the room. The glass bottles organized neatly in their place clinked together, shaking ever so slightly from your back making contact with the shelf. Snape was so close to you that you had to look almost directly above to see his face due to the fact that he towered over you.

“Most things in life aren’t fair, Miss Y/L/N. Get used to it,” Snape growled through gritted teeth. 

Snape pulled his cloak behind him and returned to his desk to resume his grading. As he pulled up his chair, you hadn’t moved an inch. Your heart was pounding, and you needed a moment to yourself before getting on with the chores. Once the jitters were gone, you approached the pile of dirty cauldrons and got to work.

Neither of you spoke another word for the remainder of detention. You solemnly completed your tasks, avoided eye contact with Snape, who thankfully seemed to have decided to ignore you for the rest of the night, and returned to your dormitory without a word when the two hours were up. But even as you lay in your bed, processing tonight’s events before you fell asleep, you couldn’t help but coming back to Snape, and his cloaked body looming over you, barely giving you a means of escape. There was fear, yes; but there was another feeling just below the surface when reliving the memory, and you could not pinpoint what it was.

Confused feelings aside, you had to focus on your classes when morning arrived. You groaned upon remembering that Potions was your second class of the day, and knowing Snape, his bad attitude toward you last night would carry on into today’s class.

To your delight, however, Snape was in a mood where he felt like completely avoiding you. Good. You didn’t need to hear about how terrible your potions technique was or how sloppy you kept your workspace. Although, the one thing that unnerved you was the fact that almost every time you looked up from your potion, Snape would quickly turn his head away to evaluate one of the other students’ performances. When you returned to your work, however, you could see him looking at you again through the corner of your eye. Honestly, you started to think that you preferred his rude criticisms over his silent scrutiny. But as class progressed, that bizarre feeling you felt last night reappeared at the thought of him stealing glances at you.

When the longest, most confusing Potions class in history finally came to an end, it hit you. You stopped in the middle of a hallway on the way to your next class. The attention Snape was giving you, the emotion you felt that you couldn’t quite place... 

You liked it.

“Oh god, what the hell?” you whispered to yourself.

With four minutes to spare before you had to be in Transfiguration, you turned into the nearest bathroom.

You stood in front of a sink and stared at your reflection in the mirror hung above it. You watched your lips move while you scolded yourself.

“Snape? Seriously? What is wrong with you?”

Again, just like last night, you imagined Snape towering over you in that dimly lit dungeon classroom, how close he was to you, his quiet but powerful voice instructing you to do as he say. Butterflies appeared in your stomach. You couldn’t believe it.

Of all people on planet Earth, you were crushing on Professor Severus Snape.

-

Unwarranted, puzzling feelings about Snape aside; you were furious that two days later you had received a letter from your owl stating that you were to serve detention with Snape again. You had planned on meeting up with friends in the library to study for Astronomy, but any hope of those plans happening were now a thing of the past. You’d been hoping to avoid Snape as much as possible, so your crush would disappear faster, but now you had no choice but to stand up for yourself; these detentions were completely unjustified and if continued to let Snape walk over you, he’d keep doing it. 

During your free period you decided you were going to use it to confront Snape. Knowing that a Potions class with third years was about to end, you waited. The class ended and you watched the younger students file out and into the hallway. The moment the last student left, you stormed into Snape’s classroom.

“What’s this all about?” You said angrily.

“What’s what about?” Snape asked, only looking up from a book he was lazily rifling through for a fraction of a second.

If being disrespectful got you another round of detention, to hell with it. He was being even more of an ass than usual. “You know exactly what I mean. Detention again?”

“Watch it, Y/L/N. On top of detention, I may begin deducting points from your house for your attitude.”

You fumed at his arrogance. “May I at least have an explanation as to why I’m serving detention tonight?”

Snape said nothing. He shut the book in his hands and returned it to its home with the other Potions books behind his desk.

“Professor?”

No response, but you did notice his attention flickering back to you for a moment before removing a cauldron from his desk.

“Professor Snape, are you ignoring me?”

He whipped around, and with a few strides of those long legs of his he had come into your space, just like the other night. Again, he was cornering you; but this time you were caught between him and the front of a desk. Snape placed one of his hands on the flat of the desk next to you; making escape from him that more difficult.

“You are so aggravating, Miss Y/L/N. It’s intolerable.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Chills went down your spine.

“You want to know the reason why you’ve been getting detention?” Snape asked. “If you were a smart girl you’d know why.”

You were shaking. Out of fear, yes, but there it was again. Those butterflies from a few days ago were back. You scolded yourself once again for feeling this way, and yet you weren’t pushing him away.

Your eyes wandered up Snape, over to the door, then back to Snape. Nothing was right about this situation, everything in you told you to just slink away and escape out that door. But as you thought, he was still towering over you, without a muscle moved nor a word spoken. Was he… waiting? In those dark eyes you could see that he was expecting you to run for the hills. But you didn’t. You didn’t want to.

Feeling brave, feeling absolutely out of your mind, impulsive; you tentatively outstretched your arm, resting your palm against his chest. To your surprise the man did have a body underneath those tightly buttoned robes. You’d never thought about it, but despite the intimidation, cruelness, and sarcasm, Snape was a human like any other.

With your hand on his chest, you expected instant recoil, shouting, disgust, something. Instead… nothing. Your hand was on Snape’s chest and he was allowing it. Scared of what you would find, you shifted your gaze from Snape’s chest to his face. Again, you found no signs of discomfort or anger in his expression, not even a perfectly crafted sentence from his mouth to humiliate you. The two of you were deer in the headlights, neither moving nor having an inkling of what would happen next.

Remembering the hand on his chest, you fondled a button for a few moments, tracing your thumb over the slight concaved curve. You pondered what the limits here were, so you moved your hand down his chest, following the trail of buttons until you reached his stomach.

Snape was still unmoving, but you did hear a slight shudder of breath as you touched him. This teacher you have had for seven years, who always had a reaction, always had a quip in any situation had become a statue before your eyes. Something had to be said. This silence was becoming too much to bear. You raised your other hand that had been previously at your side to meet his chest. The one on his stomach still fondled the button there. 

Finally, you found the words you wanted to say.

“Is this why I have been receiving detention, Professor?” You whispered.

When you had just about concluded that Snape was never going to speak, he managed to find his words as well: “I’ve been barely able to keep my eyes off you this semester.” 

A hand lightly grazed your skirt. You shivered.

He opened his mouth to speak again: “Perhaps it is best you return to class before one of us does something we regret.”

Yet his fingers hadn’t removed themselves from the cloth of your skirt, nor had he backed away. Clearly, he did not mean the words of that sentence. But this waiting was killing you, and with each passing moment of Snape towering over you, cornering you, just like yesterday; it just spurred you on more. What kind of lover was a dark, brooding man like this? There was only one way to find out.

Your eyes shifted from his black ones and fixated on his lips, which were slightly parted, and so close. They were just begging to be kissed. The tension was becoming too much; and in the next moment, your lips were on his. The hand that was on your skirt took hold of your waist and Snape pulled you close. He smelled like parchment, potion ingredients, and a third scent you couldn’t identify. Whatever it was, it flooded your senses.

The teacher pulled back, but hesitantly. “This is a bad idea,” he spoke in a slightly breathless whisper. 

“Yeah,” you said. “It is,” pulling Snape back into you, with no protest from him. With the one hand still on your waist, he placed the other to cradle the side of your head, deepening the kiss. Not a single inch of space was allowed between your two bodies.

Snape’s lips slowly moved away from your lips and traveled down to your jaw, kissing it a few times before moving lower. You gasped when he finally reached your neck. Something about the way he moved his tongue made you squirm underneath him. You moaned when he began to suck on the skin, and just ever so gently grazing his teeth there. After another moan you could feel his lips turn upward just the faintest bit. Glad to know he was enjoying this as much as you were.

One of his hands snuck its way to the front of your shirt, clumsily unbuttoning it as he continued giving his full attention to your neck. While he did so, you realized for the first time that the front of Snape’s pants had become stiff. Damn, he was enjoying this. You palmed Snape through his trousers and a grunt escaped his throat. When he finally freed your bra from your shirt, his hands snaked up to cup your breasts. Missing the warmth on your lips, you tilted Snape’s head up to let him know you wanted him there again. Over time, the kisses became sloppier, and hungrier, and you were more frequently finding yourself out of breath. You silently wished to yourself that there was more than one Snape, because he couldn’t be everywhere, and you needed him everywhere. Your hands desperately explored the man in front of you, but always coming back to give attention to the situation in Snape’s pants. His grunts became more frequent; for a relatively silent man, he was surprisingly noisy during foreplay.

Suddenly, Snape’s arms reached underneath your ass and hoisted you up, so you were sitting on top of the desk. Your legs were spread, Snape’s groin was just inches away from your panties, which were probably pooling with desire by now. Snape lightly stroked a thumb down your clit and you jolted forward.

“I can feel your wet through your undergarments, Miss Y/L/N,” he spoke, teasing you more as he did so.

“Snape?” you said.

“Severus. Call me Severus.”

“I need you, Severus. I can barely take it.”

Severus nodded, planting a sweet kiss on your lips while tugging at the hem of your panties. You lifted your hips so he could have an easier time removing them, and in a quick second they were on the floor of the classroom, forgotten. At this point, the only thing you were wearing was your black uniform skirt.

With one hand, Snape clumsily undid his pants, and with the other he continued stroking your thighs, your clit. When his cock finally sprung free, you took hold of it, gently stroking your hand up and down the shaft. No longer needing to worry about his trousers now, Snape used his other hand and plunged a finger inside you, swiftly and easily. You let out a shuddering breath as his pointer finger moved slowly in and out of you. Snape was also having a hard time exerting control, especially as your jerking motions on his cock grew faster. His grunts of pleasure only made you more eager to know what he sounded like when he was really inside of you.

Soon enough two fingers were inside of you, and then three. This, on top of his fingers swirling your clit made you a moaning, pleading mess. You could tell Severus was close to his end too.

“Severus – oh my god,” you gasped. “Fuck me, please.”

“Never in my years as a teacher have I heard a student utter such foul language,” the man teased. “Perhaps you do deserve this detention tonight after all.”

You grasped the front of his robes. “I said please. Don’t make me beg.”

“Very well.”

And with that, Severus angled his hips, his cock jutting outward, and carefully pushed himself inside of you.

“Oh… Fuck!” you gasped.

“You’ve got quite the mouth there,” Severus noted.

Once the two of you got comfortably settled, he began to move inside you. His cock filled you up, hitting that sensitive sweet spot with every thrust. As your arousal heightened, your wetness dripped onto the desk underneath and you couldn’t help but think of the fact that you were being fucked by your teacher, and students of the next class for the day would have absolutely no idea.

His movements were slow to ensure your comfort. As you adjusted to his size, he moved his thumb over your bottom lip, gently tugging down to indicate to you to open up. You lightly licked the intruding finger and closed your mouth around it. You looked up at the man on top of you, his cock in your pussy, and your mouth around his finger, and you realized how he had total control over you right now. And, God, it felt so wrong how much you loved it.

After a moment, Severus pulled his thumb back out of your mouth, and traced a line, coated with saliva, down your neck and finally stopping at the space between your breasts. His hand hovered over your right breast, massaging it, and drawing a squeak from you as he pinched your nipple. 

Becoming impatient and increasingly aroused by the second, you took the hand teasing your breasts and guided it down to your clit. Severus raised a vaguely amused eyebrow and complied, giving attention once again to the swollen mound between your legs. This, plus Severus’s cock moving inside of you turned you into a whimpering mess, and thankfully Severus was kind enough to quicken his pace; his cock almost completely disappearing inside you with his inward thrusts. Soon enough, it was becoming too much sensation for the Potions Master as well, and now he had both palms placed on the flat of the desk on either side of you to keep himself upright.

As you both approached nearer to your ends, Severus leaned down to kiss your lips, and, turning to your ear, he whispered: “You feel incredible.” In response, the only thing you could muster was a moan and your hips bucking into his. You wrapped your shaky legs around Severus’s waist to allow him to enter you at a deeper angle, causing the both of you to groan.

“Severus, I’m so fucking close,” you whined as the fire between your legs burned hotter.

He was grunting with each thrust now. That low, velvet voice of his was almost enough in and of itself to make you come.

With a few more hard, quick thrusts, he spilled into you, and you came with him. Your legs shuddered as you rode through your climax, feeling his hot cock pulsate inside you. When the two of you came down from your high, you pulled him in for one last kiss before he slid out of you.

“Normally, I wouldn’t be so rude,” Snape said as he pulled his pants back on, still a bit breathless from his climax. “But I have a class starting in ten minutes, so I will be needing you to leave soon.”

You grabbed your wand and quickly cleaned yourself up with a spell, then began to gather your clothes. “You, professor Snape, rude?” you mocked as you hooked your bra on.

“Remember, miss Y/L/N, I am still your teacher, and you still have detention tonight,” Snape replied, voice domineering again, with a finger lifting your chin. This personal space thing was definitely becoming a habit, not that you minded it…

“Yes, detention tonight. Can’t wait,” you flashed him a smirk.

Snape raised an eyebrow, which you supposed was his own version of smirking back.

“8:00 tonight, Y/L/N. Don’t be late.”

With your clothes on and hair fixed as if nothing had ever happened, you left the Potions classroom, and for the first time in your seven years at Hogwarts, you were excited to be seeing professor Snape tonight.


End file.
